


Sex With Kalisto Would Include

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Morning Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “I don’t know if your requests are open but do you think you could write some fluffy smut of WWE’s Kalisto? Like lovemaking with after cuddles with a male or gender-neutral s/o. Headcanons or fic whichever you prefer.”





	Sex With Kalisto Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever written a headcanon list before. I’ve done drabbles, but I wanted to try out this format.

  * Using is flexibility to press kisses all over your body. At all times of the day. You could be sparing or hanging out backstage during a show and his lips are somewhere on your body. Your cheek, your forehead, your wrist.
  * One time he pulled down the collar of your gear and sucked a mark only he knew would be there. Given your similar styles, it was easy to claim it was a ring bruise. But he knew. And you knew. And that made you warm all over every time you thought about it.
  * When you’re dizzy from the attention, that’s when his hands come into play. They’re strong from al the luchador acrobatics. He uses that strength on your weak points.
  * You’ll never forget that time he pinned you to the wall just inside your hotel room and whispered sweet nothings to you in Spanish. Your mind hazed over, so much that you couldn’t always hear what he was saying. You told him as much, but the words still made you shiver. Then he thought you were cold and tried to wrap you up in a bunch of blankets. He succeeded before you could talk him out of it. He called you his “cute burrito” for a month.
  * Kalisto doesn’t care who’s in charge or who is on top. As long as you’re both enjoying yourselves and responsive, he’s happy.
  * He loves making you laugh during sex. Bad puns. Raspberries into your neck or the inside of your thigh. Nowhere is safe.
  * Afterward is your favorite. It’s when he curls you into his chest and strokes your head, your arms, your cheeks with his thumb until you fall asleep. He’ll do this for ten minutes or more after you’re out because he likes to feel you safe in his arms.
  * The cuddles continue once the sun is up.
  * If he wakes up first, Kalisto holds as still as he can so he doesn’t wake you. At some point in the night, your hands usually end up entwined. He can feel you dreaming when your hand clenches in your sleep. Sometimes he’ll drift back into sleep, hoping he can join you in that dream.
  * If you wake up first, it’s usually because he’s snoring. Depending on the time, you either lightly push his shoulder so he’ll roll over, or you let him wake himself up with a particularly snorting snore. Then his eyes will crack open and he sees you. And he laughs, knowing exactly what just happened.
  * “Meanie,” he says, tugging your morning-warm body back into his.
  * The day eventually gets him moving. But most of his early morning workouts include making you a boneless mess. Not that you’re going to complain any time soon.


End file.
